


Тень

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode 4x08 coda, shade!Lancelot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т9-54 Ланс/Мерлин. "Как ты вернулся?", А+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень

В его мыслях - желание подчиниться и имя, которое кажется чужим.  
"Меня зовут Ланселот, миледи", - говорит он. - "Я в вашей власти".  
В хижине темно; под глазами Морганы залегают тени, она говорит-говорит-говорит, её глаза горят: она не колдует, но вспоминает, и эти воспоминания окрашивают её взгляд ненавистью не хуже всякой магии. Её голос мозаикой выстраивает потерянные кусочки в ряд, и Ланселот думает, что помнит всё.  
Моргана говорит: "До того, как быть с Артуром, Гвен была твоей", но вот о чем Моргана молчит, так это о синих глазах, мелькающих в памяти так назойливо и так больно.

Моргана не говорит ему о Мерлине. Не считает нужным.  
Не говорит, что его объятия так крепки, а волосы пахнут травами. Что он настолько настоящий, что Ланселоту впервые не хочется подчиняться.  
\- Как ты вернулся? - спрашивает Мерлин, пристально глядя на него. Ланселот пожимает плечами:  
\- Я рассказывал эту историю уже несколько раз.  
\- Прости, - тушуется Мерлин, - я просто очень рад тебя видеть. - Ланселот знает. Он видит это в его глазах, и ему очень хочется быть чем-то большим, нежели просто тенью.

\- Ты не он, - шепчет Мерлин, нависая над ним. Ланселот не спорит - тень желает подчиниться тому, кто сильнее.  
\- Ты не он, - обвиняет Мерлин; его взгляд сверкает золотом, но в нем нет ненависти, как у Морганы, - лишь безграничная усталость и боль.  
\- Ты не он, - кусает губы Мерлин, чуть дрожащими руками складывая цветы в лодку.

"Я в твоей власти, Мерлин", - говорит Ланселот, прежде чем огонь выжигает тень из его тела.


End file.
